Wall Exercises
by BatKate
Summary: The 5th story in The Bat and the Bird series. The day after "A Quiet Night in Gotham," Nightwing leads a training session for the super-powered members of the Team. But after a demonstration with Batgirl gets out of hand, his best friend has some choice words for him. Rated M for a reason.


**Yes, we finally have the 5th story in ****_The Bat and the Bird_**** series. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**This is set between "Depths" and "Bloodlines."**

**I don't own Young Justice or DC Comics. Obviously.**

* * *

**February 24nd, 2016 16:55 EST, Mount Justice **

"… So then the Professor checked his math—" Barbara said, leaning against the counter.

"And he was wrong?" Mal asked as he passed her a water bottle from the cave fridge.

"Yep!" Barbara grinned, "And he just sort of coughed and went onto the next page."

Mal laughed as they left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the training area.

"Oh hey!" Barbara said, "I got a couple free tickets to the Gotham Knights game this weekend and I can't make it. Maybe you and Karen can take them off my hands?"

Mal's smile fades and it's like all the cheerfulness is sucked out of the room.

"I think Karen's working at the lab this weekend. Sorry."

Barbara considered letting it go, but—

"Are … are you two doing OK?" she asked.

He rubbed his neck. "I don't think … I'm not sure."

"Mal, I'm —"

"It's OK, Barb," Mal smiled weakly, "It just sucks when you feel this … this distance and you don't know how to pull her back, you know?"

Barbara wasn't sure what to say. She had never been in a longterm relationship like Mal and Karen — she wasn't sure how she would handle feeling someone slip away like that.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" she said.

"Yeah, when I'm not left on my own in the Cave for the whole night," he said with a bitter note, "I mean, I waited for her to come by last night, but I just went to sleep at 4 am and I had no one to talked to after Nightwing left at 10."

Barbara and Mal walked in silence, but something crept into the back of her mind. She tried to figure out what was bothering her but —

"Anyway, I'm really pumped about this training session," Mal said with an extra kick in his step.

"Yeah … yeah, me too," she replied absentmindedly.

"Circle up, Team!" Nightwing called out from the mats a few minutes later. This was a mandatory session for the eight powered team members, but Mal, Tim and Barbara were there to help. Once everyone was gathered, he continued.

"You are all aware of the collars used at Belle Reve," he said, pacing with his hands behind his back, "They're specifically designed to hinder the powers of meta-criminals. Unfortunately, intel has shown that the Light and its affiliates have gotten a hold of this technology, which they will most definitely try to use on us in the future."

Barbara tried to pay attention. She really, really tried. But it was Dick's fault, anyway — he was the one who pinned her against the wall the night before, got her this close to an orgasm fully clothed and then left before sending her over the edge. Barbara knew he left to get back to the Cave and work, but that didn't make the ache between her legs any easier to deal with. By the time she got home she was too exhausted to do anything but change and crash into bed, and yet making eye contact with him as he gave his speech (looking all authoritative and serious) just made her crave him again.

"The first line of defense is of course to avoid getting put into the collars," Dick continued, "but that could be out of your hands depending on the situation. That's when non-powered hand-to-hand combat will come in handy. Robin," he nodded.

As Tim made his way to the mat, Dick took off his hoodie to reveal a white tank top hugging his muscles. Barbara, being the full-blooded American female she was, tilted her head ever so slightly and enjoyed the view while he went on with the lesson. Damn, she was lucky. She started thinking of the night before on the GCPD roof — how his breath on her neck made her putty in his hands even before his hand started moving up her thigh. If they hadn't been interrupted, she would have pushed him into the bat signal, straddling him and—

"So, who wants to try some sparring?" Dick said as he finished his demo with Tim.

"How about Batgirl!" Karen almost shouted. Barbara gave her a dirty look … as did M'gann for some reason. But Dick smiled.

"Good idea, Karen," he said as she reluctantly switched places with Tim. As she shrugged off her sweatshirt, Dick added, "Might as well get the second best hand-to-hand fighter on the team up here." She snapped up.

"Second best?" From her side she could hear Beast Boy call "Ooooooh!" with Tim elbowing him in the stomach.

"You want to prove me wrong, BG?" Dick's grin came back and she was sure he just winked at her behind his sunglasses.

"Bring it on, _Birdboy_."

Dick was aware how this moment felt so much like the other night in this room, on these same mats. They way she moved, the way they moved together … they knew each other's moves so well. Except now … well, he knew her even better, didn't he? God, she was sexy when she fought. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail that swished with every bounce back and forth. She was wearing this blue tank top and he could see the black straps of her bra and her body just looked—

Dick was broken from his thoughts as Barbara landed a swift jab in his side.

"Come on, Ese!" Jaime called out. Cassie elbowed him and shouted, "Come on, Batgirl! Kick the boss' butt!"

"Working on it, Cass," Barbara smirked. Oh, he was going to get her back for that. It was time to fight dirty.

Barbara's confidence was growing with bounce of her heels. She had gotten in a few good hits and block everything Dick threw at her. But with every side-to-side moment, her legs brushed and the heat was growing — and let's face it, dodging him with a smile was her flirting in her element. And it didn't help when Dick took it to another level. He scrambled and held her from behind, an arm around her chest and an arm around her waist.

"God, you're sexy," Dick whispered against her ear. Barbara stopped struggling. The cheers and jeers of her teammates fell into the background and she could hear his voice loud and clear. "I want to bend you over right now."

She elbowed him and struggled out of his grasp. She was pissed off and turned on and damn it, she was really turned on. It was like everything from the night before was boiling over and she couldn't do anything about it. Barbara took some sloppy hits at him, but he blocked. She tried again, but he grabbed her wrist and this time forced it behind her back. It stung … but the good kind of sting. Damn it.

"No," Dick whispered again into her ear, his erection pushing against her lower back, "Actually, I want your back against the wall, your legs around my waist and my cock pumping in and out of you until you scream."

It was the first time he had really talked dirty to her … God, it was the first time she had even heard him say "cock." She moaned at the images flashing though her mind, but she lost it when Dick's hand hidden from the team's view crept around to the front of her leg and grazed the inside of her thigh. Her knees went weak and that gave Dick enough time to trip her leg, twist her and pin her to the floor.

"Gotcha," he whispered into her ear.

"No fair," she whispered back, "You know I'd beat you if I weren't so—"

"Weren't so what, Babs? Enamored with me?"

"You're one to talk," she said, shifting her hip just a little so her pelvis rubbed against his cock. His eyes went dark and hooded and he was about to respond when—

Karen laughed. "Dick, you better get off her in case Mr. Washboard Abs finds the Cave."

The spell between them broke - Babs' eyes flashed in panic and Dick's head shot up to look at Karen. "Mr. What-now?" Dick asked.

"Shut it, Dick," Barbara whispered, her face quickly turning red.

"Oh yeah," Cassie laughed, "Nightwing, do you know this guy Babs is crazy about? He's apparently gorgeous!"

"Oh really? You're crazy about some guy?" Dick asked with the slightest grinned wickedly down at her, but Barbara was not amused.

"If you want to practice 'Maneuver 7' any time soon," she gritted so no one else could hear, "You'll shut up right now."

Dick coughed and lifted himself up off her. "Uh, come on girls, give BG a break." He held out his hand to Barbara, who ignored it and hopped up on her own.

"Can I see you in private, Nightwing?" The question came out far more like an unwavering demand and that's when Dick knew he was in trouble. He was pretty sure he heard Beast Boy "woooo" behind him as Barbara walked toward the hallway. Dick turned to the team.

"Mal," he said, "Pass out the collars and everyone else pair up. We only have enough for half of the group, so we'll be switching back and forth. Anyone without a collar, be aware of your sparring." Dick tried to keep his head held high as he followed Barbara's path, but as he saw her turn down a corridor, he took a deep breath and braced himself for some major humility.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry if I crossed a line back there. I was only teasing and—" But that's all that Dick got out because as Barbara pushed him against the wall and gave him a manic, desperate kiss.

He should have pulled back. He should have asked what she was doing. But he knew _exactly_ what she was doing. While her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, Barbara's mouth edged his open until he could taste her and feel her tongue against his. Her frenzied kisses and the sheer enthusiasm radiating out of her was enough to make him moan. His hands found their way to her waist, and she arched her back to encourage his hands to move ever so naturally to the curve of her ass. She moaned when he started squeezing, and it was only then that Dick broke the kiss.

"Babs, we—"

"Nightwing," she said firmly, pressing him against the wall. Her eyes were dilated and stared intently into his own. "I just spent five minutes with you torturing me. You got me so wound up last night I barely slept. I'm horny and I want you," she said all in one breath before moving her right hand down the front of his sweats. He sucked in his breath as she gripped him.

"Barbara," he breathed, "This isn't a good idea." Despite his plea, he didn't try to move her hand.

"Come on," she said as she grasped him, "I could feel it pressing against my stomach when you pinned me. Don't deprive me of it now."

Even with two layers of fabric between her hand and his erection, she knew what she was doing. Damn, did she know what she was doing. He would have been a little jealous thinking of who she could have gotten experience from but then she started sucking right underneath his ear and between that and her very skillful hands … there wasn't room for anything else in his brain.

"Barbara, that's— that's good."

Her lips moved from his neck to his jawline to his mouth, delivering soft kisses along the way. But there was nothing soft about the way she slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed his cock. He gasped at the sweetness of direct contact. She went back and practically attacked his ear, nibbling and sucking while she continued to fondle him. He began to unravel and leaned back on the wall while grabbing onto her waist for support. She delighted in the guttural responses coming out of her friend's throat, the feeling of his soft cheek on hers and how he shook with the kind of anguish that felt so good.

"Babs," he gulped, "Your mouth is incredible."

"You told me that the other night," she muttered against his ear.

"Doesn't make it any less true nooooow." Dick's voice stumbled when she went back to sucking on his ear. He panted hard, but got out, "You know … I never thought you'd be so …"

"Talented?" she smirked.

"Adventurous," he blurted out.

"You bring out the competitor in me, Nitwing," she said as her free hand traced his collarbone, "I'm always up for a challenge." With a smile, he growled and swiftly turned them so her back was against the wall. Things started moving fast. With his lips and tongue hard at work, Dick's hands snuck under her tanktop, one holding her still at the waist and the other moving up and under her bra. She moaned into his mouth and that's what did it. He broke the kiss and pressed her harder against the wall.

"We have 10 minutes, tops," he whispered harshly into her ear.

"I think we can made that happen," she said. Her hands went back to his neck and they kissed again, this time her hands edging underneath his shirt and around to grip his back.

"Wait," he pulled away slightly and went for his wrist communicator, "I'm turning off the cameras."

"No," she panted, "Keep them on."

"Babs, we can't—"

"_Keep it on_," she repeated, "_and link it to your laptop_."

It hit him what she was saying. With a cool grin, he put the code into his wrist communicator.

"Linked … and recording," Dick had enough time to say before Barbara pounced on him. Before she could do anything else, he pressed her firmly against the wall, put his right hand down her shorts and began to stroke her through her soaked underwear.

"Oh Jesus, yes," she said with a soft moan.

"Do you feel good?" Dick asked as he started grinding against her thigh in time with his fingers. She nodded.

"Oh god, Nightwing," she said in a muffled cry.

"No.. Say my real name," he whispered against her shoulder as his fingers continued to stroke her.

"Re—really?" she stammered and looked at him while continuing to move with his fingers. He tossed his sunglasses to the ground and sucked hard on her shoulder, drawing out another agonizing moan. "Diiiiick," she moaned.

"Again," he commanded as he slipped three fingers into her and pumped.

"Dick! Oh god!" she cried out louder, arching into him as she came. Just her saying his name in the Cave, just the very idea they could get caught made his cock come to full attention. But then her muscles clenched his fingers and he couldn't wait anymore.

"Babs," he begged, "Please—"

"Yes," she nodded as she came down from her high, "God yes."

They scrambled into the corner and dealt with her shorts, his condom and then—

"Fuuuuck," Dick breathed out hard as he entered her, her legs around his hips and her arms tight around his neck. They were both still wearing their tank tops and there was something insanely sexy about the way the top of her cleavage bounced up and down with every thrust.

"Graysonnn," she moan as his pace increased, "Deeper." Dick hooked her legs on the inside of his elbows — his hands grabbed onto her ass and her hands held onto the walls for dear life. She started moving her hips along with him, her ab muscles undulating … _fuck, she's good_. Most of his girlfriends had never quite gotten the hang of this kind of sex. Barbara was blessed with fantastic flexibility and he thanked god for it as he sank into her. It was fucking beautiful and the showman in him was getting off on the idea that they were being recorded, even if they'd be the only one who'd see it.

"Barbara," he gritted, "I can't—"

"Just … a little … more," she got out in a whisper as he pounded into her. His mind lost in everything that was Barbara Gordon, Dick closed his eyes and just went harder and faster until—

"Dii-aaah!" was all Barbara could get out as she spasmed, her voice straining to stop from screaming. With a few hard strokes and her muscles clenching around his cock, Dick came with a long, thankful moan. As he moved her legs back to his waist, she leaned forward and wrapped her arm around his neck, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're amazing, Gordon," Dick whispered tenderly as he caught his breath. Barbara breathed out a laugh as his thumb stroked the curve of her thigh.

"Dick," she said a moment later, her voice going back to her standard best friend Barbara tone, "we have to get back. The team—"

"—will suspect. I know." He let her down and grabbed their loose clothing (and his sunglasses) while she put her hair back into a ponytail. After a quick stop at the locker room to throw away the condom and clean themselves up, they made their way back to training.

"Don't think this is over, Nightwing," Barbara said a little too loudly once they had entered the main room. Dick played along.

"Uhh, right," he rubbed his neck, "OK, team! Well then, has everyone had time to practice the basic moves at least once?" The team nodded as Dick made his way to the mats again.

* * *

"Thank god," Conner muttered as Dick continued with his lesson. _That was torture_, he thought._ Torture._

"OK, what is _up_ with you?" Karen nudged him, "You were acting weird the whole time we sparred, ."

"Nothing, it's fine," he whispered as he folded his arms, but so did she. Conner sighed.

"When I took off the collar and gave it to you," he whispered into her ear, "my powers kicked in at full force."

"Sure, so did mine."

"Yeah, but I have super hearing. And when it kicked back in, I could hear down the hallway and heard—" he winced. It took Karen a moment to put the pieces together, but her eyes went wide as it clicked.

"Nightwing and Batgirl?" she asked. Conner nodded, his hands going to his temples.

"Wait wait wait," Karen said, shaking her hands in front of her, "Was this like making out or—"

"Are you really asking me that?" Conner looked nauseous.

"I have a reason, OK?"

Conner thought it over before sighing hard.

"Well, I heard … noises. And the word 'deeper.'" Karen's face lit up — she spent the rest of the lesson bouncing on her heels and looking back and forth between Nightwing and Batgirl, noticing every stolen glance. When their leader finally dismissed them at the top of the hour, Karen practically skipped over to M'gann and La'gaan.

"Hey Kar-"

"You owe me $20!" Karen said in triumph.


End file.
